Best Friends Brother
by Bubbleify
Summary: One Direction OneShot for my best friend Kate. Please read and review!  Harry/Kate


**Best Friends Brother **

**A/N Oneshot inspired by Victoria Justices' song 'Best Friends Brother' for my best friend Kate (..Laura)**

Kate's Pov

I was at my best friend Eleanor's apartment. It's her 18th birthday and we are going out to celebrate with some mates. When I found out she has the same birthday as Harry Styles and had a mini fangirl but when I realised they're the same age I full on flipped out.

'Hi we're one direction' suddenly blared out of her mobile

'Kate can you answer it for me' Eleanor shouted to me from her room

'Hello' I answered

'Hey Els' the person on the other end of the phone said; his voice was familiar 'it's your awesome twin brother Harry wishing you a happy birthday'

OMG its Harry Styles, _the _Harry Styles

'The rest of us are here too' I heard another voice complain

'Sorry Lou'

'Anyway' I heard an Irish voice say, so it must be Niall 'Happy birthday Eleanor'

'Have a great day' Zayn said

'Love you babe' Liam said

'Oh and eat lots of carrots' Louis shouted

'Els' I heard Harry say 'Eleanor are you there?'

I was frozen. I couldn't believe my best friend is Harry Styles twin sister. And I was on the phone to the whole of One Direction.

'OMG your One Direction!' I screamed

'Crap' the boys muttered

'Kate' Eleanor said from behind me 'Kate breathe, give me the phone'

'Sorry guys, I forgot you were calling'

Se paused while the boys talked to her.

'Cool, I'll see you in five'

'What's happening?' I asked

'The boys are coming over, so fangirl now' She said very quickly

'OMFG' I screamed 'Harry Styles is your twin bother! We've been best friends for two years and you failed to tell me this'

'Sorry, I didn't want you to hang out with me just because of my brother'

'Aww babe I would never do that' I assured her 'you're my best friend, and I wouldn't give you up for the world'

'Love you Katie'

'Love you too'

The boys arrived five minutes later. I didn't know what to do with myself; should I talk to them, or sit back and say nothing.

'Earth to Kate' Eleanor shouted in my ear

'Huh'

'The boys are here'

'Hi' they chorused

'H...hello' I stammered

'Eleanor' Louis said 'Are you sure this is the same Kate you were telling us about'

'It is' she assured him 'Just give her time to adjust and she'll soon be her loud, sarcastic self'

'OI' I yelled

'See' she giggled, which caused Liam to grin like and idiot

They're dating!

'It looks like a light bulb has just gone off' Zayn said pointing at me

'You're dating' I screamed at Eleanor and Liam

'Busted' Niall muttered

'Yes we are' Eleanor said walking over to Liam who wrapped his arms around her waist 'but you can't tell anyone'

'I wont' I sais 'This is so weird I have been your best friend, almost sister, for two years and I've only just found out who your brother is and who your dating!'

'To be fair two years ago we were just starting X Factor' Harry said 'So it wouldn't have been a big thing then'

'God, a lot has happened in two years' Zayn said

'Dude, now is not the time to reminisce' Liam told him 'It's Haz and Els birthday so we need to celebrate'

'I have a great idea' Louis shouted

'Don't worry Lou, I didn't need that eardrum' Eleanor told him

'What's your idea?' I asked

'SLEEPOVER!'

'How is he 20?' Zayn thought aloud

'What'd you think?' Lou asked

'Sure' Eleanor said

'As long as there's alcohol' Harry said, while Eleanor rolled her eyes

I can't believe it; I'm having a sleepover with my best friend, almost sister, and One Direction. My life cannot get any better…

Me and Eleanor stayed behind to sort out the flat while the boys went out and bought food, movies and drinks.

'Eleanor' I said

'Yeah'

'How long have you and Liam been dating?'

'Two and a half months' she told me 'Why?'

'No reason' I said 'It's just you're really cute together'

'Awww thanks Katie'

'I still can't believe your Harry' sister' I told her

'Well I am, oh and please don't tell anyone. The only reason people don't know I'm Harry's sister is because I'm still in school, well 6th form'

'Yeah, fans know he has two sisters but we only know about Gemma'

'I know, my life is crazy and secretive but it's fun' She said chuckling 'Watching girls fangirl over my brother, three surrogate brothers and boyfriend is hilarious'

'Did you find my fangirling funny?' I asked

'Totally' She replied 'But you and Haz would make a cute couple'

'Really' I squeaked

'Yep, just act normal around him and don't fangirl in his face'

'Okay, th…' my sentence was cut off by the boys arriving home

'We're home!' Louis yelled jumping around the flat

'Has he had any of the alcohol they bought?' I whispered to Eleanor

'No, he's just naturally like that' She whispered back

*3 Hours Later*

'Lou it's six in the evening' Liam said, his head in Eleanor's lap 'you can't be that drunk'

'Leave him, he'll crash soon' Eleanor told him playing with his hair

'Let's play a game' Zayn slurred

'7 minutes in heaven' Niall shouted

'Yeah' Harry shouted

Oh god, this is going to be awkward

Eleanor went first, she spun the bottle and it landed on Liam.

'Come on' She said holding out her hand

'Dude, remember she's my sister' Harry shouted after them

Seven minutes later they came back looking a little ruffled

'Have fun?' Louis asked waggling his eyebrows

'Yep' Liam said

'I don't want to know' Harry groaned

It's your turn now Harry' Niall said

I watched him spin the bottle, and was shocked but excited when it landed on me

'Off you go' Zayn said

I looked at Eleanor who jut winked at me. I followed Harry as he led me into the spare room.

'So….' I started

'You know you look stunning' Harry told me

'Thank yo….' My sentence was cut off by his lips on mine

When we broke apart he rested his forehead against mine. I just stared into his beautiful green eyes.

'Kate, will you be my girlfriend?' He asked me

'Yes' I whispered kissing him again

'YO!' we heard Eleanor shout 'Your seven minutes are up'

Normally that would have been annoyed at her, but nothing could get me down today.

**The End**


End file.
